Obligación y Seducción Libro 2
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Luego de la traición, el engaño, la mentira y la deshonra mutua. Cybele vuelve a Mirkwood y no lo hace sola sino en compañía de Thranbely, la pequeña niña de ahora cinco años, que concibió junto a Thranduil. La joven Reina no mantiene ningún tipo de esperanzas con respecto a su matrimonio pero sobre su frio cadáver permitirá que la elfa Syna continué como amante de su esposo.
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz jueves mis Bloomberg hermosos(as)**

 **Hoy por fin tenemos el GRAN ESTRENO de esta esperada continuación :D**

 **Deseo que les gusto mucho que siempre quieran más**

 **No prometo publicar todos los jueves pues no la tengo tan adelantada como quisiera y TRABAJO, TRABAJO, TRABAJO.**

 **Besos**

 **Stef.-**

Obligación y Seducción

Libro 2

Capítulo 1

« _Este matrimonio es un total desastre»_. Pensaba Cybele mientras veía por la venta de su carruaje que cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino.

Volver a ver a Thranduil la conmocionaba en todos los aspectos, le temía y a la vez se sentía excitada por él. Pensó en mil y un escenarios que podían darse en su reencuentro y todos terminaban muy mal para ella.

Traiciones, mentiras, engaños, abusos, sexo, atracción, locura. Cada una de esas palabras describía su unión al Rey de los Elfos. El pesar reinaba en su corazón, junto a la ira y un poco más allá estaba el deseo, oculto de los demás sentimientos pero latente y profundo dentro de ella.

Unas trompetas sonaron a todo dar y Cybele supo lo que significaban, el corazón casi se le salió del pecho y comenzó a transpirar.

— Padre —llamó Legolas—. Es la marcha Real, alguien de sangre real llega.

— Mi señor —interrumpió un lacayo—. La reina —anunció sin esperar a que le dieran permiso de hablar, estaba azorado y venía corriendo—. La reina Cybele está llegando.

Thranduil dejó de respirar y Legolas dio un respingo de emoción.

— Por lo visto no tendré que esperar tanto. Esta es la promesa más rápida que me has cumplido, padre. —dijo el príncipe elfo para salir corriendo a recibirlas.

Padre e Hijo salieron a recibirlas al igual que muchos nobles de la ciudad. Las primeras en llegar a la carrera fueron Vesna, Rena, Adara y Lotho, quien contra todo pronóstico sintió algo parecido al alivio al saber del regreso de la Reina, por años había tenido que soportar las ínfulas de Syna, ahora alguien le ensañaría su lugar a esa elfa.

Al estar bañado por la luz del día, el rey visualizó a los 10 jinetes que servían de guardia real y los 4 carruajes que escoltaban. Sintió furia por la escueta escolta, el bosque aún era peligroso y cualquier cosa les pudo haber sucedido en el camino. Viajar con solo 10 soldados era un descuido muy estúpido.

Thranduil sacudió un poco la cabeza, a él no debía importarle en lo absoluto si algo le sucedía a Cybele o no, de hecho si algo le pasaba, favor le harían los orcos.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a los elfos que esperaban a su reina. La puerta se abrió y todos estaban a la expectativa, habían pasado unos 6 años y los humanos envejecían tan rápido, además había sido madre, eso siempre cambiaba aunque fuese un poco el cuerpo de las humanas y eso era lo que él esperaba.

Agatha bajó primero y Threm tembló al verla, para nada la esperaba, de hecho él estaba terminando de planear su viaja a Mephender.

La joven dama ayudó a Thranbely para que bajara, todos al verla hicieron un gemido de ternura, era tan hermosa, con unos ojos azules impresionantes. Venía vestida de un suave turquesa, peinada al estilo de los elfos y con una pequeña tiara de oro blanco y diamantes del mismo color. Legolas se emocionó muchísimo al verla y la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro, esa pequeñita era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Thranduil quiso mirar hacia otro lado, desaparecer de ese lugar. No pudo hacer nada pues quedo cautivado con el cabello color miel y los ojos azules de la niña, algo se removió en su pecho, en su corazón, algo que negaría con todo el fervor que pudiese.

Detrás descendió Cybele con un traje muy mepherdiano en verde esmeralda que realzaba sus dorados ojos. Un vestido con un pronunciado escote en V, tipo sirena pues estaba ceñido hasta las rodillas y allí ensanchaba dejando arrastrar una pequeña cola. Portaba una diadema de oro y esmeraldas, al igual que los pendientes y el brazalete.

Verla era impresionarse estaba más hermosa que antes, se notaba que ya no era la jovencita de 18 años traviesa y temperamental que llegó a casarse con el rey sensual y milenario, no, ahora Cybele se mostraba como una mujer madura, segura de sí misma y más tentadora y sensual que el demonio. Esa joven se había vestido para matar y casi logra que al rey le diera una apoplejía en el lugar, tan sencillo como que Thranduil no podía cerrar la boca.

Legolas se rio por lo bajo y le dijo al oído.

— Me dijeron que era hermosa pero se quedaron cortos. Esa mujer parece una diosa, eres un elfo con mucha suerte, padre —fue muy pícaro con sus palabras.

— Tu madre fue una mujer…—Thranduil quiso quitarle fuerza al comentario de su hijo, éste lo interrumpió.

— Lo sé, he visto sus retratos y la recuerdo; no tienen comparación la una con la otra. Madre parecía un ángel y ella… —señaló a Cybele—. Ella es una diosa.

Sería su madrasta pero Legolas no estaba ciego, esa mortal era la mujer más exótica y sensual que había visto en su vida.

Thranduil no respondió nada, era tonto hacerlo pues aunque quisiera no podía negar lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante para darles la bienvenida.

— Bienvenida mi reina. Mirkwood hoy se hace más hermoso con tu presencia.

Cybele se sorprendió ante las galantes palabras y no comprendió a qué se debían. Por su parte Thranbely supo que ese elfo era su padre, no sólo porque era muy parecido al retrato que su abuelo le había mandado hacer sino que había dicho que su madre era su reina.

Bely corrió y lo abrazó de las piernas dejando a Thranduil detenido como una estatua.

— Hola papi. Yo soy Thranbely, tu hija —la niña sin soltarlo dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba hasta dar con los de su padre que le devolvía la mirada sin saber qué hacer—. No sabía que eras un gigante—comentó con su adorable vocecita.

— No lo es —dijo Legolas arrodillándose junto a la pequeña—. Cuando tú crezcas, verás que nuestro padre sólo es muy alto.

— ¿Nuestro padre? —la pequeña hizo la pregunta más rápido que Cybele y al pensarlo un poco pues sí, ese elfo tenía los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y el mismo porte que Thranduil.

— Soy Legolas y soy tu hermano.

Las lindas y emocionadas palabras hicieron que Bely soltara las piernas de su padre y se giró a ver a su madre.

— ¿Tengo un hermano?

— Sí, lo tienes amor —respondió Cybele sin salir de su asombro, hasta donde sabía el príncipe había prometido no volver nunca más.

Bely se lanzó a los brazos de Legolas. Se levantó abrazándola y le dio un gran beso a su hermanita.

— Eres preciosa.

— Tú también lo eres —contestó la niña.

Thranduil salió de su estupor, se acercó más a su esposa y le besó la mano. Legolas lo miró y estaba a punto de auparlo para que no fuese tan frio en su saludo. El rey le adivinó el pensamiento y antes de que su hijo sospechara algo, atrajo a Cybele tomándola de la cintura y la besó en los labios, la reina se sorprendió y tardo un segundo en cerrar los ojos para corresponderlo.

Apenas se tocaron, la electricidad corrió libre por sus cuerpos, una sensación magistral que ninguno de los dos había experimentado en 6 años. Un inocente beso en los labios que estaba rogando por cobrar más piel, más boca. Un beso que les aceleró el corazón y la respiración a ambos, un beso que por los segundos que duró ambos olvidaron el odio que se tenían.

Thranduil rompió con la unión pero se quedó pegado a ella, mirándola a los ojos; por impulso le acarició la mejilla y el nuevo contacto lo hizo despertar de la pequeña fantasía. Se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró.

— No debiste venir.

Cybele no se amedrento por sus palabras, ella lo había sentido en ese beso, había sentido el deseo a través de sus labios, la respiración acelerada, la piel erizada. Quizás la odiaba pero también la deseaba a morir.

La reina la sujetó del cuello para que no se retirara tan rápido, lo miró a los ojos e hizo lo que quería hacer, le metió la lengua en la boca y le dio el beso que él también deseaba. Thranduil como poseído la tomó de la cintura con las dos manos, apretándola a su cuerpo y profundizó el beso que lo hizo olvidar de que estaba rodeado de gente además de que sus dos hijos lo veían. Estaba a punto de perderse en esa mujer cuando ella rompió con el beso que apenas había durado unos segundos.

— Yo también te extrañé —soltó atrevida y desafiante.

Caminó hasta Legolas y se presentaron formalmente.

— El viaje ha sido muy largo. Nos retiraremos a descansar —las palabras de Cybele hicieron reaccionar a Thranduil que aún estaba trastocado por el beso.

— Las habitaciones las están preparando, no las esperábamos —el rey habló en un tono más frio.

— Mi señora, pueden descansar en la mía mientras alistan las suyas —ofreció Legolas.

— Se lo agradezco, joven príncipe.

— La niña —mencionó Thranduil que aún no se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre tan parecido al propio—, puede descansar en la habitación de Legolas, la reina descansará en mis aposentos —ordenó y un par de elfas corrieron hacer su trabajo.

Cybele tembló nuevamente de pies a cabeza, estar en la misma habitación con él sería una pelea segura y una pelea era lo menos que podía suceder. Temía que el rey se pusiese violento, razones tenía para serlo, él pensaba lo peor de ella y ella no era que lo tuviese en buen concepto a él. Se habían herido y dañado mutuamente, habían hecho cosas imperdonables el uno al otro.

Cybele respiró profundo.

— Se lo agradezco mi rey —respondió con una gran sonrisa y escondiendo su temor.

Tenía que ser fuerte, osada. Él no había rechazado su beso aunque la razón era clara, su hijo estaba allí; ella no se preocuparía por eso, sintió a Thranduil en sus labios, él se excitó de eso no había duda, la seducción era un arma muy poderosa y Cybele sabía usarla, no importaba si ambos estaban obligados en ese matrimonio, la guerra interna que se libraba dentro de esos lazos nupciales, ella la ganaría. Tenía muy claro su propósito y su proceder en Mirkwood.

— Mi reina —saludó el Conde Threm, besándole la mano y sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Su dama, puede descansar en alguno de mis aposentos, mientras las instalan.

— Muy amable de su parte. Agatha iras con el Conde y al final de la tarde nos reencontraremos.

Ambos necesitaban tiempo para hablar y para amarse. Cybele no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envía por eso, ella era la Reina de todos los elfos y le heredera al trono más glorioso de los hombres y sin embargo era una mal querida por su esposo.

Volvió a sacar esos pensamientos lúgubres de su mente. Antes de descansar debía saludar, tenía que concentrarse en su papel y dejar de lado sus dudas y sentimientos. Thranduil nunca cumpliría la promesa que le hizo, jamás se acercaría a la gente que ella amaba aunque eso significara que tuviese que matarlo con sus propias manos.

El reencuentro con sus amigas fue conmovedor y todas babearon por la bella Thranbely. La niña tenía mucho de su padre, comenzando por esos hermosos ojos azules, la piel pálida y la boca, casi todo en ella decía Thranduil.

Después de una hora de saludar y presentaciones, logró llegar con la niña que no tenía sueño, a la habitación de Legolas. El lado elfo de Bely era muy fuerte, podía pasar un par de días sin dormir y descansar, aunque ella era una niña muy consiente, sabía que sus nanas y su madre sí necesitaban el reposo, así que dormiría. Habían dejado uno de sus baúles allí, Cybele la cambió y la acompañó hasta que se durmió profundamente. Por lo visto el viaje había sido extenuante para todos menos para ella, que batalló mucho con el sueño.

Apenas salió de la habitación se encontró con Thranduil que al parecer había esperado todo el rato por su reina. En completo silencio caminaron uno junto al otro hasta la habitación del rey, al entrar estaba Lotho terminando de colocar la ropa para dormir de la reina sobre la cama.

— Mi señora —saludó respetuosa.

— Aunque no lo creas es un gusto volver a verte —dijo sincera pues esa elfa no era mala, sólo estaba enamorada de su rey.

— El gusto es mío, mi señora —y sí que lo era, ansiaba la lección que le daría Cybele a la ofrecida de Syna—. Desea que la ayuea a cambiarse.

Cybele miró a Thranduil que evidentemente no se iría de allí.

— Gracias, el rey me ayudará.

— Déjanos solos —ordenó el rey con severidad.

El momento había llegado. Cybele se mentalizó en lo flaquear, en no mostrarle el miedo que le tenía, debía seguir su propio plan y ser más fuerte que nunca. Le dio la espalda y si estremeció al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —la cólera salía junto a sus palabras.

— Este también en mi palacio —se vistió con su mejor mascara y aparentando total tranquilidad se aceró a él, retiró el cabello de su espalda y le mostró los lazos que sujetaban el vestido a su cuerpo—. ¿Me ayudas?

— Pensé que la promesa que te hice había quedado clara, además prometiste nunca volver.

— Nos hemos hecho más de una promesa que hemos rodo, además "nunca" es mucho tiempo —caminó alejándose de él y colocándose junto a la cama—. Y recuerdo muy bien tu promesa —se sacó las prendas y las dejó una a una en la cómoda.

— Tienes mucho descaro —rabia escupía junto a sus palabras.

— Eso no es nada nuevo, y lo sabes.

Su desparpajo lo dejaba atónito y con más placer del que le gustaría, la miró sacar los lazos de su espalda.

— Podría matarte justo ahora —soltó la amenaza sin creérsela.

Cybele le volvió a dar la espalda, un sudor frio le corrió por la cien, no debía temer, no debía sentir, simplemente debía ser inteligente y actuar.

— Podrías pero no lo harás porque tu promesa fue contra los que amo, no contra mí, también prometiste que sería cuando se marcaran arrugas en mi rostro y se tiñeran de blanco de mis cabellos —seguía desanudando los lazos y pensando lo más rápido que podía—. Tendrás que ser paciente, mi hermana y yo somos las últimas descendientes de los numenor, y eso nos hace muy longevas, deberán pasar unos 600 años antes de que eso suceda.

— Siento tu no daría todo por sentado.

— No lo hago —se volteó para verlo a los ojos y desató el último lazo—. No lo harás porque no te expondrás ante tu hijo Legolas —le estrelló la verdad en su cara.

Sin miramientos dejó caer el vestido y mostró su semi-desnudes al elfo. Se quedó vistiendo los zapatos de tacón alto y una panty negra, que era la última novedad de la moda mepherdiana.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó pícara.

— No me interesa lo que veo —la flama azul de sus ojos se encendió con algo más que odio.

Ella se rio aparentando indiferencia. Segura de sí dio unos pasos hacia él.

— Se siente raro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Thranduil algo atormentado por su bella desnudez.

— Dejarme ver por un hombre —ahora quien rio indiferente fue él.

— Mientes sin ninguna vergüenza.

— Si tú lo dices —dio un par de pasos más aunque aún tenía una buena distancia con él —. Ya no me importa lo que pienses.

— Respóndeme ¿Qué hacés aquí, Cybele? No voy a seguirte el juego.

— Eso siempre ha sido el problema Thranduil, jamás quisiste jugar conmigo. Sabes, seis años es mucho tiempo para pensar, para meditar —caminó de un lado al otro dejándose admirar por él—. Para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no.

»Entiendo tus razones para casarte conmigo, tu necesidad, tus tierras invadidas, tus huestes mermadas, Mephender era la solución perfecta y como buen rey te sacrificaste a ti mismo por tu pueblo. Comprendo las razones de mi padre, su ambición de ser el único mortal con un medio-elfo en su línea de sangre y su inocente deseo de que yo tuviese a alguien por todos los años de mi larga vida.

— Ambos sabían que nunca te amaría —esa declaración le volvió a doler.

— Cierto pero los merpherdianos valoramos más el amor sexual que el romántico, y eso según nosotros sí me lo podías dar y no fue así —se detuvo frente a él, con su piel dorada a la vista igual que sus orgullosos senos, un tanto más grandes de lo que él recordaba—. No querías hacer el amor conmigo porque para ti eso era traicionar la memoria de tu difunta esposa, eso era algo que no lograba entender en aquel momento, tenía 18 años y me habían criado para el placer que debía dar y recibir la noche de mi boda, reaccioné como la chiquilla que era y eso también lo entiendo.

»Tú no te lo tomaste muy bien, te insulte, rompí el trato y tú reacción fue forzar todo, obligarme a quedarme —miró el suelo recordando esa terrible noche—. Me violaste, Thranduil —ahora fue él quien apartó la mirada avergonzado, jamás dejaría de lamentarse por eso.

— Y lo siento profundamente —lo dijo de corazón. Ella podía llegar a perdonarlo, él nunca se perdonaría.

— Lo sé, ahora sé que lo hiciste por desesperación, creo que hago bien al imaginar que nunca antes nadie había sido tan desafiante contigo como yo lo fui —él asintió—. Esa noche también te hice una promesa, estaba herida, amargada, humillada y sinceramente si te hubiese podido matar con mis propias manos, lo hubiese hecho.

»Juré que me acostaría con todos los elfos del Bosque Negro y te dejaría en ridículo delante del reino. Y por esa promesa creíste que mis guardas, mis hermanos, los hombres que dormían en mi habitación para protegerme de ti, eran mis amantes, los mataste ante mí, me bañaste con su sangre, y me juraste que matarías cualquier hombre o elfo que se me acercara.

»Te creí Thranduil, creí fielmente en esa promesa y por eso jamás cumplí la mía, nunca jamás me acosté con nadie que no fueses tú. Sé que no me crees —se adelantó a decir, antes de que él la interrumpiera—. Hice un plan exquisitamente calculado, frío. Engañé, mentí, fingí con tal de desprestigiarte de alguna manera, de hacerte creer que sí me había acostado con muchos hombres.

»Luego el destino cambió las cosas. Nos hizo estar juntos una vez más y concebimos a Thranbely —lo miró con intensidad a los ojos, esperaba que la contradijera. Él se mantuvo callado—. Te enteraste de las habladurías, te enteraste de mi embarazo, lógicamente no creíste que fuese tuyo. Y todo eso nos ha traído al ahora, a este justo momento.

»¿Quieres saber que es lo ilógico de todo esto?

— Al parecer hoy lo sabes todo, mi reina Cybele, así que prosigue —contestó con ironía, aguantando toda la verborrea de ella.

Pensó en obligarla a vestir, tenerla con ese diminuto panty frente a él lo tenía nervioso, su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad. Estaba tan bella con la piel dorada besada por el sol, el cabelló espeso, lacio y largo. El embarazo la había dejado más voluptuosa y deseable.

— Que todo el horror de este matrimonio inició porque no querías hacerle el amor a tu nueva esposa y traicionar la memoria de tu primera mujer, por no serle de alguna manera infiel y ese sentimiento Thranduil hizo que todo esto pasara. Y lo que más me ofende y lo que más me duele es que durante estos 6 años en los que me he marchitado estando sola, sin amor o el cuerpo de un hombre, para de alguna manera demostrarte a ti, que nunca jamás te fui infiel. Y tú has tomado a Syna por amante, a una de mis damas por estos 6 largos años y a mí no me quisiste hacer el amor la noche de nuestra boda. ¿Cómo puedes explicarme eso? Porque de toda esta dura historia eso es justamente lo que no entiendo, lo que por mucho que me esfuerce no logro comprender.

La voz de ella en todo momento mantuvo un tono calmado, era la clama antes de la tormenta y el rey lo sabía.

Thranduil no estaba seguro de qué responder, pues él mismo no lo entendía. Algo le contestaría, ella no lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca, no le ganaría en esa discusión.

— No tengo nada que explicarte porque eso no te incumbe; así como a mí me tiene sin cuidado todos los hombres con que te hayas revolcado. Dices que jamás me has sido infiel pero yo no te creo.

— Me tienes sin cuidado lo que pienses —se acercó a él hasta que sus pezones rozaron la chaqueta plateada del rey— ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —simuló molestia.

— Porque me deseas y me anhelas —lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo inclinar un poco para que sus bocas se juntaran—, porque cuando me tienes así, pegada a ti, todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros se desaparece de tu mente —tomó una mano del rey y la llevo hasta sus labios, besando y lamiendo poco a poco cada dedos—. Porque…—llevó la mano hasta su seno e hizo que lo masajeara—. Contra tu amada racionalidad siempre, desde el día que me elegiste para ser tuya, has querido justamente eso —le tomó la otra mano al rey y la hizo deslizar por su desnudo vientre hasta ahuecarla en su sexo—. Hacerme tuya.

Cybele no tuvo necesidad de provocarlo más. Thranduil la giró pegando su enorme erección a sus nalgas, le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras le pellizcaba el pezón y la estimulaba en su sexo.

— Y lo más sorprendente de todo —agregó la reina mientras gemía ante su tacto—, es que malsanamente yo también te deseo.

Escuchar que ella lo deseaba lo quebró por completo. La movió con agilidad pegándola contra la pared, metiéndose entre sus piernas y presionando su pene contra su sexo, le invadió la boca completamente poseído por la pasión. Cybele estaba excitada, quería más de esa piel pálida y aduranzada, quería tocarlo más, besarlo más, sentirlo más, se obligó a centrarse pues ese no era el plan.

— Te deseo —dijo mientras lo frenaba en el beso—, pero no me entregaré a ti hasta que no te lo hayas ganado. Me verás todos los días, puede ser que me toques, que me beses, hasta que me des orgasmos, pero nunca me poseerás, hasta que yo sienta que lo mereces.

Salió de sus brazos con cierta facilidad pues el elfo se había quedado una vez más en estado catatónico. Lo miró a los ojos y se quitó las pantys negras, con desfachatez y delicadeza se las pegó de la nariz, sin más se deslizó hasta el área del lavado y cerró la puerta con seguro esperando que aquel avance diera los resultados que deseaba.

Él se marcharía insatisfecho y excitado, justo como ella misma estaba. No temió un arranque de violencia de su parte, él se veía verdaderamente arrepentido del pasado y jamás volvería a forzarla, eso era seguro.

Thranduil de golpe sintió el frio de la cueva, tomó las pantys y las volvió a oler, por todos los demonios, casi se corre con su olor. Esa niña había jugado con él, le había dicho verdades a la cara, lo había provocado, excitado y quitado el caramelo de la boca en un solo instante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se relamió los labios pensando cómo reaccionar, le acababa de dejar muy en claro que ella tenía poder sobre él y no sabía cómo contrarrestar eso. Metió las pantys en el bolsillo, no lo pensó si quiera, fue un impulso.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y le dijo con tranquilidad.

— No me tengo que ganar lo que es mío por derecho. Me has dejado como querías, bien por ti. No te preocupes por mí, tengo quien apague el fuego que encendiste —eso la lastimaría y eso quería, lastimarla.

Se retiró sintiéndose ridículo por lo que le dijo, era estúpido y tonto, pudo ser cien veces más hiriente —suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasillo—, no, no quería herirla en realidad, pensaba que sí quería, que al verla le haría el desplante y el rechazo más horrible de todos y no podía, no quería, no le nacía hacerlo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este capítulo lo dedico con mucho amor y cariño a mi hermosa LauRichlee por su cumpleaños.**_

Capítulo 2

Cybele se relajó en el súper jacuzzi de mármol blanco que había en el cuarto del rey, más asemejado a una piscina. Bueno, intentaba relajarse, no podía dejar de pensar, preguntarse por qué ahora si sentía algo por él diferente al odio, por qué él no respondió ninguna de sus muchísimas cartas, cómo era posible que la odiase y la desease tanto a la vez.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus interrogativas, tenía que hacer de tripas corazones, matarlo era una opción, aunque la menos viable. Por mucho que desease a Thranduil o que lo quisiese de esa extraña manera en que lo hacía, no le permitiría jamás que le pusiese un dedo encima a Thranbely, ella era su mundo, su centro y su sol, y también debería ser lo mismo para él.

Thranduil se había quedado paralizado al ver a la niña, no la abrazó, ni la saludó, no hizo nada y eso la tenía de mal humor, o quizás más intrigada que molesta, no sabía cómo interpretar el gesto de él, no sabía si la falta de reacción fue por la impresión de encontrarse a sí mismo en los ojos de ella o por el contrario, por sentir y aseverar que ella no era de él.

Cybele se hundió en el agua con los ojos abiertos. Debía pensar, ser inteligente a cada paso, era un proceso extenuante y de por sí ella estaba extenuada. Seguiría con su plan, había corrido con mejor suerte de la que esperaba, la visita del Príncipe Legolas la había ayudado muchísimo.

Salió del agua y se arregló para dormir. Esa noche se celebraría la cercanía de la Luna con un baile de máscaras, ella continuaría seduciendo y él estaría obligado a mirarla, desde siempre se manejaron así entre la _Obligación y Seducción_.

La noche mostró una luna gigante acompañada con centenares de estrellas que titilaban con sus memorias y sus vidas. Todo el reino estaba en el salón principal del palacio, las carnes, postres y vinos corrían por todas las mesas, las gentes de Mirkwood estaban felices, tenían a su vivaz reina, a su valiente príncipe y a la nueva y adorable princesita, ahora estaban completos y eso era motivo de gozo y alegría.

Thranduil llegó a la sala vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, la chaqueta hermosamente bordada en perlas pequeñas y cristales de roca, la máscara también era blanca y le cubría la mitad del rosto, como la máscara del Fantasma de la Opera, ese accesorio hacía al rey más misterioso y sensual. Tomó asiento en la mesa de honor junto a su hijo que ya había llegado.

Pasada una hora la reina aún no llegaba y eso le extrañó al soberado. Una mucama le informó que la señora estaba durmiendo a la niña y que luego bajaría.

Un rato después un hombre de mephender mandó a detener la música y despejar la pista de baile, deteniéndose en medió se dirigió a todos.

— Mi rey, mi príncipe, gentes de Mirkwood. La reina y dos de sus damas desean celebrar la luna y su regreso a la ciudad, deleitándolos con un baile de su tierra —hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Una música con ritmo y mística comenzó, llamó la atención de todos. Las tres mujeres caminaron al centro del salón cubiertas de pies a cabeza con sendos velos, Cybele de rojo, Agatha de azul como sus ojos y Adara de verde claro, al llegar al centro se retiraron los velos y quedaron vestidas con unos tops ornamentados, apretados que realzaban sus senos, el abdomen completamente descubierto, un fajón muy bajo que cubría sus caderas y faldas de seda transparente, cada una en su color, la de Cybele era más provocativa pues era abierta por ambos lados de las caderas dejando ver sus piernas.

Las tres portaban antifaces venecianos, en dorado y muy ornamentado. Alzaron los brazos con gracia y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, suaves, elegantes, sensuales danzaban sus caderas y el resto de su cuerpo. Parecían hadas del bosque en medio del salón, sus largas y lisas cabelleras se movían dando nuevas sensaciones al baile.

Seducían y encantaban a los presentes, jamás los elfos habían visto algo así. No era la primera vez que la reina danzaba, pero esta vez los trajes eran mucho más atrevidos, los movimientos más provocadores.

Cybele no apartaba los ojos del rey, bailaba para él, para hechizarlo, enloquecerlo. Las otras damas se detuvieron a un lado mientras Cybele se colocaba un fajón bordado con cientos de monedas, la música se aceleró y ella movió su cuerpo con brío, parecía que no poseía huesos en ciertas zonas del cuerpo, el baile era rápido y las monedas hacían el movimiento hipnótico, audaz, sensual y sexual sin dejar de ser artístico y elegante.

Su abdomen, sus caderas, las piernas fuertes, doradas y torneadas se mostraban en cada giró. Thranduil quiso lanzarse encima de ella, encerrarla en su cuarto para que nadie más la viera y hacerle el amor hasta que sus fuerzas se resintieran, jamás había visto ser más hermoso y sensual que ella, no quería que los demás la admiraran. Sintió celos.

Syna vio el anhelo en los ojos brillantes del rey, no sólo él la miraba así, muchos hombres y elfos babeaban ante Cybele. Cualquiera de ellos haría lo que fuese por ella, morirían por ella, lo veía, lo presentía y la odiaba, la envidiaba porque no era capaz de levantar el mismo sentimiento en el rey, ni en ningún otro. Por 6 años había escuchado a los hombres del ejercito de Mephernder hablar maravillas sobre su futura reina, lo hermosa que era, lo grácil, lo elegante, lo bella y lo deseable que era, la suerte que tenía el rey de desposarse con una mujer tan impresionante y el absoluto desconcierto al pasar tantos años sin ella. Lo peor que escuchó de un hombre mortal fue " _No entiendo por qué el rey se conforma con esa elfa hermosa pero fría, cuando tiene una esposa de fuego como mi señora Cybele_ ".

La danza la hizo entender el " _esposa de fuego_ " que uso aquel soldado, no sólo seducía a los hombres con sus caderas, sino también a las mujeres que deseaban poder ser como ella, bailar como ella.

Las tres volvieron a bailar juntas y con sus fajones de medallas complementaban la música como si fuesen un instrumento más. La danza terminó violenta, con las jóvenes alzando sus pechos con fuerza y rapidez gracias a la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

El salón reventó en aplausos, silbidos y alabanzas, todos se pusieron de pie, mientras las mujeres fueron hasta la mesa de honor, los comensales hacían reverencia ante ellas. Adara llegó dónde Mïnwe que aún no podía creer que su dulce esposa pudiese ser tan atrevidamente sensual. Agatha se detuvo en el puesto del conde Therm y Cybele fue hasta el rey.

Thranduil hizo una reverencia al ver que ella venía hacía él, la iba a saludar con un beso en la mejilla. Cybele tenía otro plan, le metió la mano en el platinado cabello y lo besó en toda regla, ella sabía que Syna estaba mirando y era hora de dejarle muy en claro quién mandaba.

El pueblo aplaudió más al ver el beso. El rey la cubrió con su cuerpo y la tomó de la desnuda cintura, quería más, estaba muy excitado y dio gracias de que su chaqueta fuese tan larga.

— Un baile impresionante —comentó al separarse de ella.

— Me alegra que te gustase.

Agatha hablaba con el conde cuando Legolas interrumpió.

— Aún no me presento como se debe, mi hermosa dama —las palabras del príncipe dejaron molesto al conde, se notó su coqueteo.

— Lady Agatha de Mephernder —se presentó haciendo una gran salutación.

— Príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood —le besó la mano y también le hizo una reverencia—. Sería un placer que me acompañara en la mesa.

Agatha sonrió halagada e impresionada, miró a Therm de reojo.

— El placer será mío. Me iré a cambiar por algo más apropiado y volveré —hizo nuevamente un saludo ante Legolas—. Conde Therm —se despidió y salió hacia sus habitaciones.

Therm la mataría aunque debía entender, no se le decía _no_ a un príncipe.

Adara también se fue a cambiar mientras Cybele se sentó en su puesto vistiendo el atrevido atuendo.

— Tienes vestidos muy hermosos, deberías ponerte alguno —sugirió sutil el rey.

— Así me encuentro bien, además tengo calor por el baile.

Thranduil sonrió a todos, disimulando su molestia. La tomó de la mano con firmeza y se la llevó con él, sacándola del salón.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Cybele con calma, al estar solos por uno de los corredores, sabía lo que él hacía.

— A que te cambies —contestó severo.

— Siempre tan riguroso —fue cínica—. No me voy a cambiar.

— Lo harás —dijo con fuerza.

— Siempre tan autoritario —él la metió en su habitación—. Eso no me gusta, aunque en ti se ve muy sexy —cruzó los brazos y lo miró desafiante.

— Cámbiate o te arrancaré lo que llevas puesto —se vio dominante.

— Te mueres de ganas por arrancarme lo que llevo puesto —abrió los brazos y giró mostrándose a él—. ¿Quieres que baile para ti? A mí me gustaría.

— Déjate de tonterías, nos esperan, así que cámbiate de una vez.

— Como digas.

Rauda abrió los broches del top y lo dejó caer a sus pies.

— ¿Qué color prefieres que lleve? —preguntó coqueta mientras se deshacía de la falda y quedaba sólo con una tanga y el fajón de monedas.

— Por todos los dioses y demonios —jadeó y la miró de arriba abajo—. Me vas a volver loco, mujer.

Se le echó encima y la acostó en la cama mientras la besaba como un poseído y rozaba con fuerza sus sexos. Cybele gimió ante el contacto, él la excitaba muchísimo. Se giró violenta quedando sobre él, dejándose ver con los senos desnudos, el espeso cabello bañándola como una cascada, los pezones erectos se asomaban entre los hilos color miel.

Se movió encima de él como si le hiciera el amor.

— Creo que los súbditos deberán esperan un poco más por sus majestades.

Con maestría le abrió el pantalón. Casi lloró de la emoción al ver aquel objeto filoso y enorme que alguna vez la llenó de satisfacción. Lo acarició de arriba abajo con la mano, el rey gimió abriendo los ojos, en 6 años había anhelado ese tacto, como nada en el mundo.

Cybele se acomodó mejor, se movió rozando toda su erección con su sexo, sólo la diminuta tela de la panty impedía un tacto total entre las pieles encendidas de ambos. Lo besó y la abrió todos los botones de la chaqueta, dejando la piel del definido pecho expuesta a sus manos, a su boca y a su lengua.

Se movió más rápido y más rápido, como si danzara sobre él, hasta que el orgasmo la hizo estallar en mil pedazos. Cayó jadeante sobre su pecho, Thranduil la tomó para girarla, para ponerse sobre ella y penetrarla hasta el último milímetro de su miembro. Cybele no lo dejó.

— No. En esto mando yo —susurró con sus ojos brillosos y salvajes.

Lo besó suave y profundamente. Metió la mano entre ambos y comenzó a masturbarlo con delicadeza, pasando el dedo por la punta de su falo y regando así toda la lubricación de él. Lentamente le beso el cuello, el pecho, le mordió los pezones y dibujo con su lengua las líneas que marcaban sus abdominales.

Jadeó sobre su punta, dejando que su aliento cálido lo tocase. Thranduil gimió y se alzó un poco para mirarla, eso le gusto a ella. Con lentitud consiente se lo introdujo en la boca hasta ahogarse y llegar a la base de él. Lo soportó un par de segundo y salió chupándolo hasta la punta, el rey casi se murió ante la sensación y el espectáculo visual.

Mirándolo fijamente lo devoró haciendo que desapareciera por completo varias veces. No era una proeza fácil, él era enorme y grueso, siempre debía ayudarse con las manos para el máximo placer de él. No le importaba si le daban arcadas o se ahogaba, le haría la mejor felación de la historia y lo dejaría más deseoso de ella.

Cybele lamió, chupó y mordisqueó con gusto a toda su majestad. Atormentó sus testículos mientras lo masturbaba con ahínco. Lo dejó al borde del orgasmo unas 5 veces para luego retenerlo en ese nirvana sin hacerlo llegar. Miró aquel punto que lo volvería aún más loco pero no quería asustarlo, aquello era muy osado para un primer encuentro.

Lo provocó nuevamente sin detenerse. Thranduil terminó casi sentado ante el monumental orgasmo, el morbo lo invadió mucho más cuando ella se tragó su esencia por completo.

Cayó en la cama jadeante, caliente, sudando por todos lados y con el cuerpo a flor de piel. Jamás le habían hecho algo semejante y fue una experiencia casi religiosa. Era una verdad absoluta cuando Cybele decía que la habían preparado e instruido para el sexo, era fantástica en eso, lo había dejado abatido. Lo mantuvo tanto tiempo al borde del orgasmo que todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían de tanta tensión, las piernas casi ni las sentía y le temblaban.

¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?! Cuando reaccionó un poco, comprendió que habían pasado casi 40 minutos haciéndole el sexo oral, aquello no le entraba en la cabeza pero se lo agradecía con el corazón.

— Es hora de volver a fiesta —dijo Cybele. Sin más y se levantó dejándole ver su casi total desnudes—. Iré a vestirme.

Antes de irse, se sacó las bragas y se las colocó encima de la cara. Thranduil aspiró con fuerza y se puso duro otra vez, su olor era afrodisiaco. No podía siquiera levantarse de la cama, estaba estaxis, en cambio ella tan calmada caminó hacia el pasadizo que unía sus habitaciones y desapareció de su vista.

Cinco minutos después se levantó a tomar una ducha fría, necesitaba que su racionalidad volviese a él. Ella no lo volvería loco, jamás se imaginó que Cybele regresaría y de pensarlo, sería como la ira de Dios por parte de él, la llenaría de despreció, sufrimiento, humillaciones, muy por el contrario la reina no llevaba 24 horas en Mirkwood y ya lo había seducido dos veces.

Era un imbécil, un simple hombre dominado por sus instintos, era todo aquello que ella había divulgado: un fornicador, un adicto al sexo, un… no, él no era eso, jamás lo había sido, ni con su esposa, ni en los mil años de viudez, ni siquiera con Syna, apenas había yacido con ella un par de veces por año, pero con Cybele, con ella todo se ponía al revés, la deseaba todo el tiempo, la deseaba hace 6 años y la deseaba aún más ahora.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que más lo había traicionado, manipulado y humillado. Eran un par de enfermos masoquistas, eso eran.

Cybele engalanada con un vestido color magenta salió de su habitación, encontrándose con Faris, el capitán de la guardia de Mephender.

— Capitán —saludó con cortesía.

— Mi reina, es un gran placer poder verla —le besó la mano como un caballero.

— Lo mismo digo, capitán.

— ¿La puedo acompañar?

— Será un placer —le sonrió y tomándolo del brazo caminó con él.

Faris se veía más apuesto y maduro, gallardo con el uniforme azul marino, el cabello oscuro igual que los ojos y la barba corta en forma de perilla que siempre usaba.

Hablaban de Mephender, de sus gentes y conocidos en común. El camino hasta el salón de banquetes era largo, en realidad todo era muy grande allí. Antes de llegar se consiguió con alguien que no esperaba ver tan pronto.

— Lady Syna —saludó fríamente.

La elfa estaba en una de las galerías buscando a Thranduil. No pasó desapercibido que los reyes habían desaparecido hacía una hora o quizás un poco más. Los celos la estaban consumiendo y lo que menos esperó fue encontrarse con la esposa de su amante.

— ¡Cybele! —susurró sorprendida de encontrársela. Le temía a ese encuentro.

— Reina Cybele —corrigió en el acto el Capitán Faris. Todos los mepherdianos en Mirkwood la odiaban por haberse metido con el marido de su soberana. —. Mi señora Cybele, su Majestad Real, su ma…

— No te preocupes Faris, hay personas que simplemente no saben cuál es su lugar, y Syna al parecer es una. —aseveró Cybele con superioridad en sus ojos.

Agatha quien había sido invitada por el príncipe a recorrer el palacio con él, convergió en el mismo punto que su reina. Apenas vio a la elfa no pudo refrenarse y se fue hacia ella.

— Asquerosa, arrastrada, mosquita muerte —le escupió en la cara dejando a todos en shock—. Eres la peor calaña de mujer, traicionera, zorra. Sólo te acuestas con el rey por obtener su favor, te vendes a él.

Legolas quedo aún más en shock al escuchar aquello, eso no era posible.

— Tengo entendido que los mepherdianos tienen en alta estima a las zorras —dijo Thranduil con su tronante voz, parecía haber salido de la nada y con su cuerpo protegió el de Syna—. También es sabido que las mujeres en mephender, no se acuestan con alguien sin algo a cambio —desfiguró por completo el concepto que tenían en verdad en Mephender, pues las mujeres sólo pedían placer a cambió del que daban—. Eso se podría tener como venderse ¿también deberíamos llamarlas zorras? —preguntó con una sonrisa cínica y de autosatisfacción.

Agatha quería abofetearlo, Faris debió reunir todo su autocontrol para no clavarle la espada en el pecho, no podía ofender a su reina, a una dama y a todas las mujeres de Mephender ante su presencia.

Cybele respiró profundo y se vistió con la máscara de ironía.

— Basándonos en ese todos somos unas zorras, mi señor —le sonrió a Thranduil—. Todos intercambiamos sexo a cambio de algo, algunas zorras cuestan más que otras, algunas cobran todo un ejército, armas, municiones, oro y sangre ¿No le parece esposo mío?

Sonrió como una gran villana lo haría. Dio un par de pasos y miró a Syna de arriba abajo.

— Y otras zorras se venden a cambio de nada, porque nada le dan, ni amor, ni respecto y quién sabe, a lo mejor ni siquiera placer.

Continuó su camino con la frente en alto, seguida por Faris y Agatha. Syna se fue llorando a su cuerto por la humillación y Legolas miraba a su padre con decepción en los ojos.

— No te atrevas a juzgarme —le dijo Thranduil con rabia—. No te haces una idea de cómo han estado las cosas aquí.

— Padre —estaba boquiabierto.

— No Legolas, mejor guarda silencio y no intervengas en mi vida privada. No, después que me abandonaste a mí y a nuestro pueblo.

Mostró su rostro frio y volvió al banquete para sentarse al lado de su reina y aparentar ante los demás, que su mujer no le había dicho en su cara y en la cara de su hijo, que él era una zorra, tan arrastrada y cualquiera como la mujer de más baja categoría de la Tierra Media.

El príncipe elfo sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho, su padre no tenía derecho de hablarle así aunque lo que decía era verdad, él había abandonado a todos por su propio dolor.

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, votado y comentado este nuevo proyecto, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final de esta historia.**_

 _Besos._

 _Stef.-_

 _Capítulo 3: Jueves 25/02/16._


End file.
